


Duduk Berdua di Pinggir Kolam Ikan

by orphan_account



Series: Domestic Fluff Eruri [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Akar teratai tidak menyembuhkan kangker, kata Levi waktu itu.Tapi mengenyangkan perut, benar juga.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Saya menulis tigapuluh cerita mengenai eruri dan prompt 23 menjadi bagian pertama cerita tersebut.  
> Saya ambil Eruri versi jompo a.k.a udah tua dan Levi sebagai transgender. Kenapa? Pengin aja. Pretty much inspired by rsn258 works yang ini http://rsn258.tumblr.com/image/153267537679

**Prompt Nomor 23 - Being Old Together**

 

Ada dua orang perempuan yang tengah menikmati masa libur bersama, asal Lübeck, duduk berhadapan di sebuah meja di lingkungan pusat perbelanjaan, dan, gara-gara salah satu dari mereka bergosip mengenai rekannya yang mengalami masalah dalam pernikahan, keduanya merenung selama beberapa menit mengenai pasangannya masing-masing.

Satu dari dua perempuan tadi sebenarnya tidak biasa dilabeli sebagai perempuan—secara fisik—dan belum menikah, tetapi ia punya pasangan. Ia adalah seorang yang umum disebut dengan istilah _transgender,_ orang-orang memanggilnya Nyonya ketimbang Tuan meskipun dia tidak keberatan dengan keduanya, memiliki dua anak yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan Mama, mengenakan pakaian wanita dalam kesehariannya termasuk gincu-gincu berwarna lembut juga maskara, dan namanya adalah Levi. Levi Ackerman, tetapi ia lebih suka menyingkatnya menjadi Levi saja. Rekannya bernama Hange Zoe, bekerja sebagai dokter kulit di rumah sakit milik pemerintah dan sudah memiliki suami juga anak.

“Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Erwin? Baik-baik saja?” Hange adalah orang yang memecah kesunyian pertama kali di sesi perenungan pribadinya. Dan Levi tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus menodongnya dengan pertanyaan yang memiliki jawaban begitu luas.

Levi menjeling, sejurus kemudian menyapukan kuas kuteks ke ujung kuku jari manisnya agar menyerupai bentuk bulan sabit. Ia menutup botol kuteks dan mengibas sebelah tangan yang telah rapi dikuas pelan-pelan di udara. Levi menghela napas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Hange, “Kami baik-baik saja, tidak ada hal spektakuler yang terjadi.”

“Dia masih belum pensiun juga?” tanya Hange.

“Tidak, belum. Ah, tidak tahu deh dia mau berhenti dari pekerjaannya kapan.” Levi mengedikkan bahu. “Kenapa tanya soal aku dan Erwin? Memang kau tidak punya hal lain yang mesti diurusi?”

Hange mengibaskan tangannya dengan enteng, “Aku jauh lebih penasaran dengan rumah tanggamu,” lalu wanita itu tertawa kecil.

Levi mendengus, tawanya tertahan, “Kami bahkan tidak berumah tangga. Kenapa harus penasaran?”

“Karena kau tidak pernah membahasnya,”

“ _God,_ Hange. Kau ini benar-benar seperti tidak punya hal lain yang bisa diurus saja.”

“Bagaimana kabar Erwin?”

“ _He’s doing great,_ jam mengajarnya berkurang karena dia jadi dekan tapi tugasnya malah semakin numpuk.” Jelas Levi. “Waktu luangnya hanya di hari Minggu, itupun dia habiskan dengan membaca dan nonton pertandingan hoki.”

“Penyakitmu?”

“Tiga bulan lagi aku akan menjalani kemoterapi,”

“Anak-anakmu?”

“Masih hidup. Yang besar mendapatkan pekerjaan di Wageningen, sedang Bert baru masuk SMA.”

“Ah, aku senang mendengarnya.” Hange tersenyum. “Kau menerima mereka meski awalnya kau menolak mentah-mentah ide Erwin untuk adopsi,”

“Kau tahu kalau aku tidak bisa menolak keinginannya dalam bentuk apapun,”

“ _Bull,”_ tukasnya.

“Sungguh,”

“Oke, jadi simpulannya _rumah tanggamu_ dan Erwin?”

“ _He’s fine. We’re fine.”_

“ _Happy?”_

“Kubilang kami baik-baik saja,”

 _“Okay,”_ kata Hange, rona wajahnya nampak kecewa. “Kau tidak takut dia selingkuh di tempat kerjanya?”

 _“Jesus,_ Hange!”

“Ayolah, Levi. Kau selalu menyimpan semua cerita-ceritamu sendirian, sebagai sahabat aku perlu tahu sedikiiit saja!”

“Kehidupan kami tidak menarik untuk dibahas, aku serius,”

“Karena kelampau sempurna? Kau membuatku iri,”

Levi mulai menyantap makanannya dengan kerutan di dahi. Dia menatap barisan orang yang mengantre di Mc Donalds, begitu masif di jam makan siang. Dua orang anak keluar dari balik pintu kaca bersama orangtua mereka yang membawa paket Happy Meals  dan Big Mac di pinggan plastik, keempatnya lalu duduk di meja yang belum dirapikan oleh para pelayan. Gambaran situasi yang kerap dilakukannya di masa lalu dan tiba-tiba saja ingin diulangnya lagi. Levi masih bisa merasakan kerlingan kecil Hange di wajahnya. Levi menyentuh pipinya dengan sebelah tangan, menelusuri lekuk-lekuk di kulit yang menua. “Tapi aku bisa merasa khawatir, kadang-kadang. Lihat si gorila itu, usianya sudah mau kepala enam tapi dia masih terlihat atraktif. Di kampusnya, mahasiswi pasti berebut menjadikannya _sugar daddy,_ duh.”

Hange menangguhkan kedua tangannya di dagu, senyumnya melebar. “Oooh … jadi ini alasanmu bolak-balik ke klinikku untuk perawatan,”

Levi tidak menjawabnya. Omongan Hange memang benar, dia pergi ke klink kulit untuk mendapatkan perawatan supaya kerutan di wajahnya sedikit berkurang. Setiap orang, baik laki-laki ataupun perempuan memang perlu merawat diri agar selalu terlihat bugar. Levi melakukannya sebagai sugesti dan relaksasi. Tua itu pasti, tetapi tidak berarti kau harus hidup sebagai seorang yang buruk rupa. Ia tidak ingin bongkok dan memiliki gelambir kulit, kanker saja sudah cukup membuatnya terlihat buruk, Levi tidak ingin tambahan lainnya.

“Setidaknya kau tidak memiliki masa menopause, Levi.”

*

Ketika tiba di rumahnya, Levi mendapati Erwin tengah tertidur di sofa ruang tamu dengan Koran pagi yang sudah kadaluarsa tertelungkup di dadanya. Pagi ini Erwin mengenakan kemeja berwarna biru tua yang dijahitnya selama liburan musim panas karena lelaki itu tak akan punya insiatif sendiri untuk mengganti kostum kerjanya, kecuali jika kemeja atau celananya sudah berketai-ketai diserang tikus. Erwin Smith tidak akan punya titel ‘profesor ganteng’ jika bukan Levi yang membuatnya demikian.

Levi memerhatikan ada kancing yang lepas dari kemejanya, Erwin memang tidak pernah menjaga segala barang yang diberikannya dengan baik. Bukannya Levi mempermasalahkan, mereka sudah bersama selama puluhan tahun jadi, harusnya dia terbiasa dan tidak merasa sebal.

Belakangan ini, Levi menahan dirinya untuk tidak marah. Pada Erwin, pada anak-anaknya yang membandel karena pubertas, pada tetangga-tetangga yang sibuk bergunjing. Ia tidak mau menjadi orang jompo yang pemarah.

“Ma?” kepala Bertolt menyembul dari pintu dapur, dia memegang toples selai kacang dan sebuah sendok. “Sebentar lagi aku mau jalan, pinjam mobil ya?”

“Jangan buat jantungku melompat, Bertolt,”

Bertolt tertawa kecil, “Sori, Ma.”

“Jalan ke mana? Dengan siapa?”

 _“Sama_ Annie, aku mau nonton,”

Levi meletakan belanjaannya di atas meja makan. Ia mengerling pada Bert, “Jangan pulang terlalu larut.” Levi menarik kunci mobil keluar dari saku kardigan dan memberikannya pada tangan Bert yang tertadah. “Jam Sembilan,”

“Ma, filmnya baru selesai jam sebelas!”

“Memang kau ambil jadwal nonton jam berapa _sih?”_

“Jam sembilan lebih, soalnya cuma jam _segitu_ bioskopnya agak kosong. Aku _ngajak_ cewek _nonton_ lho, Ma. Masa duduk di tempat terpisah, di depan banget pula.” Elakan juga rengekan seperti ini yang membuat tekanan darah Levi cepat naik dan mengharuskannya mengurut kening. “Lagipula, Papa sudah _kasih_ izin,”

“Ya sudah, kenapa tadi tidak pinjam mobil Ayahmu saja,” sergahnya. “Mobilku aturanku, Bert. Kau tahu itu,”

“Pa bilang dia ada acara,” kata Bert.

Levi hendak membuka mulutnya, namun urung.

Bert melanjutkan, “Pa enggak bilang acara apa, tapi ya kupikir dia bakal pakai mobilnya. Dia bahkan menyuruhku buat pulang larut ‘aja katanya, mungkin dia mau mengajakmu pergi atau apa?”

Tumben? Batin Levi. Jika dia memiliki acara yang mengharuskannya pergi di atas jam enam sore, Erwin biasa memberitahunya sesaat sebelum mereka terlelap di malam sebelumnya. Tetapi kemarin Erwin hanya membicarakan rekan-rekan kerjanya sebelum tidur tanpa menyinggung acara yang akan dilakukannya hari ini. Tidak juga mengiriminya pesan siang tadi jika memang ini adalah acara mendadak.

Levi mencambuk batinnya sendiri. Tidak boleh curiga, Levi. Bertahun-tahun hidup bersama dan Erwin tidak pernah selingkuh. Jangan rewel.

Oh, ya. Justru karena tidak pernah, ia jadi khawatir. Sedikit.

“Ma? Kau mendengarkanku?” Bert mengibas-ibaskan sebelah tangannya di depan wajah Levi.

“Y-ya, aku dengar.”

“Pa enggak bakal selingkuh, aku rasa dia mau mengajakmu pergi makan malam romantis.”

Levi mendelik, lalu tersenyum.

“ _Thank you, Bert.”_

 _“Anytime.”_ Dia menyambar kunci di tangan Levi dan mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk sebuah kecupan di pipi. “Pergi dulu ya,”

“Jam Sembilan!”

“Enggak janji ya!”

Bert mengambil _sneakers-_ nya, setengah berlari menuju pintu. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Levi sebelum menutup pintu dan bertolak ke rumah gadis yang diincarnya. Seketika Levi merasa kesepian. Sudah lewat berapa tahun sejak kaki kecil Bert dan Ymir menjejak lantai rumahnya, membuat suara gaduh setiap jam, dan menjadikan barang-barangnya tercecer di setiap sudut ruangan. Keduanya bukan anak yang mudah beradaptasi, pun Levi. Ia butuh waktu setidaknya dua tahun untuk merasa nyaman dengan kehadiran dua anak yatim piatu yang diboyong Erwin ke rumah mereka tanpa ba bi bu. Oleh-oleh setelah dia ikut pengabdian bersama Unicef, katanya. Levi tidak pernah suka diberikan oleh-oleh.

Waktu memang berlalu dengan begitu cepat dan pensiun dini membuatnya lebih mudah bosan. Sejak dulu dia memang tidak biasa diam di rumah tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Tangannya pasti gatal untuk mengotak-atik sesuatu, entah itu menyusun kembali koleksi buku Erwin atau membuat kruistik untuk pajangan rumah. Dia akan membuatnya di pinggir kolam ikan yang dibuat Erwin kala musim panas dua tahun lalu. Aktivitasnya benar-benar khas penghuni panti jompo.

Sementara Levi merajut, menjahit, atau membaca buku; Erwin memanen ikan menggunakan pancingan. Kolam itu bukan aksesori rumah, melainkan kotak suplai makanan. Selain ikan, Erwin menaruh beberapa bunga teratai di kolamnya. Sewaktu-waktu, ia selalu minta Levi untuk memasak tumis akar teratai dan mencari bahan bakunya di Lubeck bukan perkara mudah. Levi tidak pernah menyukainya; ikan, akar teratai ataupun kebiasaan Erwin yang memaksa Levi untuk memakan keduanya dengan dalih, biar cepat sehat.

Akar teratai tidak menyembuhkan kangker, kata Levi waktu itu.

 _Tapi mengenyangkan perut,_ benar juga.

 

Levi membereskan sisa kekacauan yang dibuat Bertolt di dapur. Memasukkan kembali toples-toples kue ke dalam kabinet dan menyingkirkan noda di meja makan dengan sehelai serbet kertas. Lamat-lamat dia memerhatikan bayangan mukanya sendiri di kaca pelapis meja makan. Sedikit geli dengan rambut hitam yang panjangnya tak sampai bahu—tiga hari yang lalu Erwin membantunya mengecat rambut itu dengan bahan khusus yang didapat dari rumah sakit, lembar demi lembar. Sebab ia tahu usianya tidak lagi muda meskipun sosoknya tak terlihat seperti wanita renta. Sebagai perempuan di atas empat puluh dan juga pasien kangker, tentu dia terlihat bugar. Kangkernya masih stadium awal, tetapi ia cukup ketakutan dengan hal itu. Lantas, bagaimana dengan Erwin? Takutkah ia?

Di luar, langit belum gelap—hari ini cerah, warna seisi kota menjelma oranye dan lumayan sakit ketika dipandang terlalu lama. Dinyalakannya keran air, buih muncul di pori-pori spons. Ia menggosokkan sabun ke perkakas kotor dengan cepat lalu menatanya di rak piring agar cepat kering. Levi berniat melanjutkan rajutan sweter untuk Bertolt sembari menonton acara _talkshow_ di televisi setelah ia selesai mencuci piring.

“Hei,” Levi terlonjak, ia menoleh cepat dan Erwin sudah ada di belakangnya; tengah menguap dan meregangkan otot-otot yang kaku. “Baru pulang?” tanyanya.

“Sudah dari setengah jam yang lalu,” jawab Levi. “Kau pulang jam berapa?”

“Sekitar jam dua siang,”

Menarik sebelah sudut bibir, Levi tersenyum kecil. “Tidurmu panjang dong?”

“Yap.”

“Bagaimana kabar Hange?”

“Dia baik-baik saja,”

“Kabarmu?”

Levi mendelik, dia tidak mengerti kenapa Erwin tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu, jadi dia menanyakannya. “Maksudnya?”

“Kau banyak mengehela napas belakangan ini,”

Levi hendak menghela napas berat namun diurungkannya. Mengeringkan tangan di handuk kertas, ia mengambil sebuah cangkir yang menggantung di kaitan rak piring. Ditaruhnya gelas itu di sisi wastafel untuk kemudian diisinya dengan sekantung teh herbal dan kucuran air yang dijerangnya beberapa menit lalu.

“Semuanya akan baik-baik saja,” kata Erwin.

“Untuk apa kau mengatakan itu?”

Bahu Erwin berkedik, “Hanya ingin, sudah kubilang belakangan ini kau banyak menghela napas.”

Levi menyodorkan cangkir yang mengepul itu ke hadapan Erwin. “Tehmu,”

“ _Thanks,_ ” Erwin menyesapnya sedikit; Levi memandanginya sambil tersenyum tipis. “Kenapa?”

“Tidak apa-apa.”

Erwin meletakkan cangkirnya di meja lalu menghampiri Levi. Mereka bersisian dengan lengan yang saling terantuk, Erwin mengusap puncak kepala Levi sebelum mendekatkan mukanya ke kuping wanita itu seperti akan mengatakan suatu rahasia. “Aku memutuskan untuk pensiun,” katanya lirih. Lalu ia menarik tubuhnya lagi.

Bola mata Levi membesar, “Sungguh?” dia tidak bisa menahan letupan bahagia dalam matanya. Oh, betapa ia mendambakan saat-saat ini tiba. Erwin pensiun dan mereka akan menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan lebih sering, sebab ia tahu bahwa pria itu membutuhkan istirahat dan perlu menikmati hidup sebelum dia mati. “Kau tidak sedang bercanda?”

“Tidak, uang tabunganku belum kauhabiskan untuk belanja perkakas ‘kan?”

Sambil tersenyum Levi melihat wajah Erwin. Pria itu mencium keningnya sebentar lalu mendekati pintu menuju halaman belakang, berjongkok mencari sesuatu. Lipatan kemejanya semakin kusut. Sembari meropak-rapik lemari tua, Erwin meminta Levi menceritakan hal apa saja yang dialaminya hari ini. apa yang dikerjakannya, dengan siapa saja ia bertemu, dan sebagainya.

Levi menceritakan kegiatannya hari itu dengan sedikit terbata—karena sudah cukup lama dia tidak berbincang dengan Erwin di tempat lain selain kamar tidur. Pagi-pagi ia bangun pukul lima pagi karena migrain yang menyerangnya dari kemarin malam, ia mengambil obat penghilang rasa sakit dan kembali tidur selama setengah jam—dengan memeluk punggung Erwin, tapi bagian ini tidak diceritakannya—kemudian dia terbangun lagi dan menyiapkan roti panggang sebagai sarapan bagi Erwin, Bertolt, dan dirinya sendiri. Lalu, setelah menjemur pakaian, ia pergi ke halaman belakang. Ia memberi makan ikan-ikan dengan pinggiran roti yang Bertolt sisihkan sewaktu sarapan ditambah pakan ikan dari toko. Dia menonton film dokumenter lama yang diputar di televisi lalu bersiap untuk menemui Hange dan berbelanja beberapa keperluan rumah di Mal. Ia juga membeli beberapa gulung benang untuk menyelesaikan kruistiknya. “Tadi ada diskon besar di supermarket, jadi aku membelikanmu pencukur baru,” katanya. “Sebaiknya kemeja itu dibuang saja, akan kujadikan isian bantal kaki. Nanti kubuatkan yang baru, toh, kau sudah mau pensiun ini.”

“Tapi aku suka kemeja ini,”

“Sudah belel, aku tidak mau kalau orang-orang sampai berpikiran bahwa aku tidak becus mengurusmu.”

“Baiklah, baiklah,”

“Apa yang sedang kau cari sebenarnya?”

“Alat pancing,” jawab Erwin.

Ah, rupanya dia sedang ingin makan ikan. Tiba-tiba Levi teringat omongan Bertolt mengenai acara Erwin hari ini. “Bert bilang kau ada acara, kau mau pergi ke mana? Memancing dengan teman-temanmu di danau?”

“Tidak,”

“Rumahnya Mike?

“Hanya di kolam ikan kita saja kok,”

Levi hanya mengatakan oh. Seharusnya dia sudah bisa menebak ke mana lelaki ini akan pergi. Akan tetapi, karena Bertolt menyebutkan mobil maka ia tak menduga hal ini. Sedikit kecewa karena makan malam romantis rupanya bukan menjadi rencana Erwin, seperti apa yang Bertolt pikirkan. Lantas, mengapa Erwin meminta anak bungsunya untuk pulang larut? Barangkali ini adalah akal-akalan lain dari anak itu supaya diperbolehkan pulang larut. Dasar.

Sedikit banyak, ada hal yang Levi takutkan dari masa pensiun Erwin. Lelaki itu akan lebih sering di rumah—dan mungkin tidak melakukan kegiatan apa-apa—sehingga mereka akan bertemu setiap hari dalam jam, menit, dan detik yang beriringan. Bukannya tidak mungkin jika kejemuan sewaktu-waktu menghampiri Erwin. Kadangkala, ia sendiri memikirkan hal-hal sepele macam, tidakkah Erwin merasa bosan untuk terbangun di pagi hari dan melihat wajah yang sama di sisinya?

“Aku ke kolam ya,” kata Erwin, mengacungkan tongkat pancingnya.

Levi mengangguk lalu membereskan barang-barang di lemari yang barusan diruyak Erwin. Ayah-anak sama saja, gemar membuat kekacauan.

Sela lima menit, Erwin kembali lagi ke dapur. Lengan kemejanya telah digulung hingga sikut.

Alis Levi berjengit, “Ada yang ketinggalan?”

Erwin menyambar tangannya, tertawa kecil. “Kau.”


End file.
